What a Stupid Conscience I Have
by listentothebeatoftheSOUL
Summary: Soul is being stupid (more than usual, maybe) and Maka won't put up with it. Soul also happens to piss her off... Poor Soul has a poor soul... ' (huehuehue...) Anyways. I apologize for the suckish summary and/or story. Ikou ze!


**Hello!** **Yeah, I had no idea what I was doing. This was made before Dance to the Beat of Your Soul, so _technically,_ this was my first... "fanfic." I had also planned on putting it on FanFiction in like, August. But I didn't. S** **o... Enjoy, I** **guess... Ikou** **ze! ^^**

 **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..** **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e**

Soul lazily looked out the window, shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there was laughter echoing throughout the city. It was a beautiful day. And he didn't want anything to do with it.

He looked over at his clock and blinked slowly. It read 11:18am. He was supposed to be up already, cleaning his room or something. He hoped Maka wouldn't bash his skull in when he got out of bed for breakfast.

 _'Well, maybe not breakfast. Lunch, probably. Brunch?'_ he thought. _'Whatever. Why am I even thinking about this? I'm hungry.'_ He sat up and yawned. "Mm. I wanna eat," he drawled. "Maka!? I want food!" Usually, Maka would yell at him to make his own food, but she was generous every once in a while.

He waited for a reply, but there came none. Maybe she didn't hear him.

"Maka?" He swung his legs over his bed to stand up and looked around suspiciously. Where was she? He quietly headed out of his room and started for the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, observing everything carefully to make sure there was nothing to jump out at him and give him a heart attack.

When he woke up late, Maka would usually scare him by jumping out or grabbing his leg when he walked by. Remembering that, he looked around on the floor too. He cautiously walked over to the table and and spotted a piece of paper. He snatched up the paper and started to read; eyes widening as he continued to scan the written words.

 _ **SOUL- Finally, you've decided to wake your lazy ass up and get outta bed, huh? Well. That's nice. Don't you even think about touching my food; you should've eaten like I told you but NNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnooooooooo, cool people don't eat salad and chips for dinner.**_

Soul stopped reading and narrowed his eyes.

"Well duh," he muttered, shaking his head. "Nobody eats chips and salad for dinner. Unbelievable." He scoffed, and continued to read.

 _ **Call me when you read this. -Maka**_

"Crap. Oooohhhh crap," he said, crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the trash. Crap, indeed. "Well," he said. "Here goes..." he tried not to think about all the trouble he was gonna get into with Maka. _'Should I call her? Or should I say that I was still sleeping and got up right before she got back?'_ He immediately dismissed the second idea. It was a horrible plan, and would only cause Maka to be angrier. So, he dialed Maka's phone number.

*dial tone* * Rinnnnnngggggg... Rinnnnnggggggg... Rinnnng-

 **"Hello?"**

 _'Fuck'_ , Soul thought. _'You weren't supposed to pick up.'_ If he was lucky, he would be let off the hook with minor head injuries and a boring, long lecture about responsibility and being less of a procrastinator. But no such luck.

"H-hello, umm-"

 **"Soul, you idiot!"** Soul jumped and nearly dropped his phone. He knew she was going to yell at him, but he didn't expect it to be that loud.

"What'd I do!?" he asked, scared for his life. He ran over to the corner of the kitchen, turned around, and pulled his knees in. Here, he could watch the front door, use his peripheral vision to notice movement around him, and nobody could get behind him: the walls were there. He was completely safe.

 **"What did you do, you ask?"** She laughed. **"Gosh, I don't know, let's see. Oh yeah! You ate the leftovers we were supposed to have yesterday** -which is why they (or rather, _she_ ) had chips and salad yesterday- **and didn't even make something else, you drank milk out of the carton and didn't put the cap back on-"**

"But at least I put it back in the fridge," he tried to reason with her. He was wary and kept looking around, expecting something to show up and attack him.

 **"Don't interrupt me! You probably thought you could get away with it, didn't you!? You didn't think I'd notice?"** Soul gulped, skin turning into a very unhealthy shade of white. Honestly, he really didn't think she'd notice. He had even placed the milk behind all of the other beverages they had! But even though there were several different flavors of pop, juice, power drinks and even sparkling water, she just _had_ to have milk, didn't she? He pouted.

 **"And you also neglected to do your part of cleaning, then went off to hang out with BlackStar?"** She huffed, and stomped her foot in frustration and childish anger when Soul merely grunted in response.

"C'mon Maka, it's summer! We've only got a few weeks left to enjoy it! That means; minimum to no work!" Soul slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in realization. _'Did I really just say that? To_ _ **Maka!?'**_ Sweet death, he had most likely just said his last few words.

Maka made a sound that was a cross between a bull and a dragon. A very pissed off dragon. That was giving birth while eating a constipated and in pain bull. Or something of the sort, Soul didn't have a clue. He was making plans for the last one hour or so he had to live.

 **"...and what do you do!?"** Maka asked lividly.

"Live?" Soul answered, paying no attention whatsoever to the never ending rant on the other side of the phone. _'Wait,_ _ **what!?**_ _No! I didn't mean it! Nnnnnnnnnoooooo-!'_

 **"You're not listening, are you,"** Maka asked. Her voice wasn't a whisper, but it was quiet; like she was trying to not wake someone up.

This scared Soul to the point where he was sweating buckets.

He felt like he was an animal being chased.

There wasn't a place to seek refuge; Kid wouldn't allow an unsymmetrical being like himself to walk in his house, and BlackStar was away on some mission.

Caught.

And he felt like he was burning, even though the room temperature was cool and the blinds were closed.

And put on a table to be killed and hung out to dry in the hot summer sun.

 **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..** **I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e..I.k.o.u..z.e**

 **I** **don't** **own** **anything. Everything** **goes** **to** **rightful** **owners, la-di-la.**

 **Yeah, yeah. I** **know. It** **sucked. XP** **I** **don't** **even** **know** **what** **i was thinking, especially** **at** **that** **last** **part. XD** **Maybe** **I** _**wasn't t**_ **hinking...**  
 **O.o** **But** **whatever. X3**

 **Also, please feel free to help/point out errors and/or PM me if it's something more constructive or whatever. ^^ It's much appreciated. But please; don't be too harsh! XO XD**

 **Thanks you very much for reading/viewing/reviewing... ^^''**


End file.
